


Baby boy

by Webtrinsic



Category: Deadpool (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Child!Peter, Dad!Tony, Deadpool being Deadpool, Kidnapping, Sickfic, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Four-year-old Peter Stark is kidnapped, Tony is worried and heartbroken. And a certain mercenary happens to save the day!





	Baby boy

Humming an eloquent tune, Tony shifted his sick four-year-old in his arms. Peter's tired eyes were glossy with tears, he sniffled with his clogged nose. Small head resting against his father's chest.

Tony wore his white tank-top, and gray sweatpants littered with grease stains. The heat radiating from his baby boy's small body was frightening, his poor baby suffering from the flu in his arms and he couldn't do anything about it.

He'd given him medicine, placed a cool rag on his forehead that'd gone warm quickly. He'd helped blow his little boy's nose, rubbed his back as he coughed up a storm and what'd he'd eaten earlier.

"Daddy," the small hoarse voice whined miserably, and Tony's heart was breaking.

"Yes, baby. Daddy's here," He soothed, running a calloused hand through his little boy's sweaty hair.

"My tummy hurts," Peter admitted, weary head using all his strength to look up at him.

"I know baby, do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" He asked, slowly tucking Peter's head to his torso and heading in the direction of the restroom.

"No," He whimpered, falling into a coughing fit. Tony patted the boy's back, bouncing on the balls of his feet in an attempt to help get it all out.

"FRIDAY," He called, hoping to get Peter's results. But he wasn't met with a response, his body instantly tensing. Body jolting when he felt a prick on his side, a dart sticking out of his skin.

"No," he growled, body engulfing around the sick child before attempting to run. Another prick hitting incredibly close to the other dart.

His body stopped, legs shaking as he fell on his back. The tired child in his arms now crying, tiny hand's tapping his face. Coughing, sobbing, as his hoarse voice screamed, "Daddy!"

Tony's drug induced mind struggled to focus, wrapping his arms around the little boy only to fall limp at his sides. The world spinning into darkness.

He didn't even see the man who'd fired, walking over with loud footfalls. Hoisting the child up before heading out. Peter screaming the best he could for his daddy until finally the exhaustion and sickness hit him. Peter fell into unconsciousness, both Stark's lost in their heads.

Seconds later FRIDAY came back, alerting security. Happy, Rhodey and Pepper came rushing in not long after, security and medics in tow.

"No," Pepper whispered, knowing the hell Tony was about to face when he woke. There was no trace of how the man had come in, and no trace of the two leaving.

All they had was the heartbreaking footage of Peter crying for his father, and being torn away before succumbing to sickness and falling limp.

The medics were quick to start Tony's detox, loading him onto a gurney and taking him to medical. Happy directing all security to search for the little boy.

Rhodey loaded himself into his suit, flying around the tower in search of the child. But this was New York it was seemingly impossible.

\---

It took Tony two hours to wake, his body struggling at the left over drugs in his system. Horrid panic flooding his mind when he realized Peter wasn't in his arms.

"Peter!" He growled, looking around frantically, ripping out his IV's. Pepper quickly stood, grabbing onto Tony's arm. His body stopped, eyes dangerous as his gaze took her in.

He momentarily calmed, "Where's Peter?"

Her face paled, eyes still teary as she tried to explain. Tony didn't listen running out into the hall, "FRIDAY! What happened?"

A hologram appeared before him, showing Peter's cries as he was picked up and pulled away from Tony's unconscious form.

"No, no!" Tony shouted, his heart hammering painfully. Gasps escaping his throat, Tony fell to his knees in sobs, gritting out, "Get me my suit."

The suit came flying, attaching itself to his frame. Tony jetted off the helicopter pad. Eyeing Rhodey in the sky as he searched as well.

"Tones I haven't found any traces of them," Rhodey called through the comms.

"Keep looking," Tony growled with a hiccup from his cries.

\---

Wade bobbed to his music, eyes landing on the feverish looking kid in the arms of someone who he was pretty sure wasn't someone he should be with.

"Pedophile that likes sick kids, well maximum effort cause a fucker like you isn't getting far. Not on my watch," Wade said to himself, running after the man, yanking him back. Reflexes fast enough to catch the unconscious boy before he could fall, and shooting the man in the head.

"I really don't like when people hurt kids," He muttered, kicking the body before lifting his mask to his nose. Pressing his skin against the kid's forehead. He was burning up.

Rolling the suit back down, Wade contemplated what to do with the child. The hospital wasn't far, so he started dialing Dopinder. He didn't take long to arrive, and Wade hopped in the cab the child sitting in his lap.

"Hello Mr. Pool, I wasn't aware you had a child," Dopinder pointed out, and Wade nodded.

"Neither did I, my fine skinned friend. I just thought it was time to settle down, you know? I have my baby mama, and it was about time we had the baby," Deadpool explained as they passed through traffic.

They both eyed the sky, "There are many superheroes out today," Dopinder pointed out. Wade looked up and nodded. Before looking down at the child in his arms, didn't Iron-Ass have a son?

"What the shit---" Wade drew out, looking down at the child then up at the red and gold armor in the sky.

"Actually scratch hospital, go to Avenger's tower," He corrected, Dopinder nodded quizzicality. Peter's weary eyes opened, looking up at the red man holding him.

"Hiya baby boy!" he said easily, waving a gloved hand, oddly enough Peter didn't feel threatened and was really more confused than anything else. But the confusion didn't last, and the child's throat began to cause him discomfort. Wade searched through the car until he found a water bottle. Helping the little boy drink it.

"Well baby boy I'm trying to get you home, I'm assuming the guy with the metal suit is your father."

Peter nodded, holding weakly to the plastic bottle with the help of the mercenary.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, and Wade smiled beneath his mask.

"Don't worry about it baby boy," Deadpool soothed, patting his back gently as the little boy fell into a coughing fit.

"So what's your name baby boy?" He asked when the small body came down from its fit, Peter mumbled, "Peter," in a soft response.

"Well Peter, I'm Deadpool. and my fine skinned friend driving the car is Dopinder."

Peter weakly waved while resting comfortably against the red suit. His small finger's curling against the suit, Wade watching fondly. The car stopped and Dopinder announced their arrival.

An officer was out front, and Deadpool sighed, opening the door and carrying Peter out. The man looked momentarily startled, but Wade handed him over and waved.

"Try not to get kidnapped again, Peter!" Before skipping back to the car.

"If I do, will... will you?"

Wade looked back, "Yeah kiddo I'll make sure to bring you back to your daddy." And with that they drove off, Peter waving tiredly, before looking up at the officer.

"I want daddy."

The man nodded instantly, taking the weary child inside. FRIDAY piping up, "I shall alert Mr. Stark," the officer nodded.

\---

Tony's lungs expanded when his suit chimed, they'd found Peter. He landed, before rushing to the medical wing. Peter was on Pepper's lap, Bruce looking him over carefully.

"Daddy!" He called, looking up at his frantic father.

"Baby boy," he let out. Plucking Peter from Pepper's arms, as Happy, Bruce and Pepper watched. Rhodey walking into the room, as Tony cried softly into his son's hair.

Peter giggled, remembering his new friend Deadpool called him baby boy too.

Tony smiled happily at the sound, "Oh baby I missed you."

Bruce spoke up, "Tony I think we should let Peter rest, we're lucky he didn't pass out from dehydration." Tony simply nodded, lifting himself onto the bed and laying Peter on his chest.

"Who found him?"

"Guard said a man in red and black brought him back," Happy explained.

FRIDAY started up the footage, Tony had no idea of who the hell the man in red was. All he knew was he'd have to thank him someday.

 


End file.
